1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to instant win or scratch off tickets or games, and more particularly to lottery game tickets styled as Sudoku themed games, and methods of playing same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical scratch-off lottery game, a player purchases a pre-printed scratch-off lottery game card with some spots covered by a removable material and scratches off the removable material from few selected spots. If these scratched spots reveal some desired pattern or numbers, the player wins one or more prizes. If the player does not win any prize, the lottery game card typically loses immediately its value and does not serve for any additional purpose.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a lottery game card that provides additional entertainment to players after the payment determination is made, and it is to such method the present application is primarily directed.